Roidmude 051
Roidmude 051 appeared in 2014 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. Roidmude 051 (ロイミュード０５１ Roimyūdo Zero Go Ichi) was a minor Roidmude that was disguised as a criminal. A Low-Class Bat-Type (バット型 Batto-gata), 051's physical body was destroyed by Mashin Chaser and was slated to be reset by Brain. Shortly before the Global Freeze of April 2014, Roidmude 051 was discovered by Protodrive. Protodrive dealt a punch which immediately destroyed 051's body, while his core remained intact and escaped. At an unknown point in time, 051's body was reset and he copied the appearance of a criminal. 051 as his human guise ran into a warehouse with a duffel bag full of money. However, how he had performed it had gotten the ire of Heart, Brain, and Chase, who had cornered the Roidmude into that warehouse. When 051 had seen Chase, he tried throwing the duffel bag at Chase, only for him to destroy the bag and transform into Mashin Chaser when 051 showed his true self. After a quick scuffle, 051's body was destroyed by Mashin Chaser and his Core was absorbed into Brain's tablet, now slated for a reset. Some time later, the reset 051's body was restored and disguises into robber Toshio Miwa, whose form was also taken by 077, until Kamen Rider Chaser shown up to battle 051. He wounded a young girl before Angel Roidmude shoots 051's gun using her feather before he fled. 051 battled Chase again, but only to be ultimately destroyed by Super Mashin Chaser's finisher. 051 was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. 051 is pretty much that of a homicidal maniac and likes money, being the main reason for him to assume the form of robbers. He has a huge vendetta for Chase for defeating him in the past, as Protodrive in Global Freeze and as the Reaper Mashin Chaser. During his final hours, however, it showed a pretty strong sense of survival by his willingness to throw Paint under the bus, so to speak. Powers and Abilities * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Flight: Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Cannon Arm: After fused with Angel Roidmude's Feather Circuit, 051's right arm got updated into an cannon-like weapon. However, Super Mashin Chaser separated this arm. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Bats Category:Robots Category:Flying Creatures Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Taro Oga Category:Characters Portrayed by Mamoru Tanaka Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Kamen Rider Universe